1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote sleep quality detecting system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a distributed remote sleep quality detecting system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As pressure and tiredness are imposed on our work and daily life, many people have sleep disorder symptoms and need a professional medical treatment system for curing their sleep disorder. Physical activity information of a patient are collected while the patient is sleeping and used as a basis for determining the cause of the sleep disorder and performing a diagnosis to prevent a severer condition of the sleep disorder such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea Syndrome (OSAS) that may cause daytime sleepiness, chest pain, and myocardial infarction, or even become fatal in a serious case. Therefore, the frequency and the interval of snores measured while a patient is sleeping can be used for determining whether or not there is a probability of OSAS, so as to provide an early treatment to patients.
Most present sleep disorder detection systems are installed in hospitals or clinics, and special sleep centers are established in hospitals and clinics for detecting sleep information. In general, an examinee has to go to a specific location of the sleeping center to take a test. In the test, electrode tabs or detection circuits are attached onto the examinee's body, and the examinee sleeps in the center and allows instruments to read data including brain wave, breathing or hemoglobin concentration which are provided for medical professionals to evaluate and diagnose the examinee's sleep condition.
Since the examinee has to take the test in an unfamiliar environment and attach the detection circuits on her/his body, it may increase the examinee's psychological pressure before the examinee falls asleep, and thus resulting in an abnormal sleep condition, and causing a misjudgment on the diagnosis of a patient's sleep disorder.
In the situation of having increasingly more patients who require a sleeping test and need medical treatment for their sleep disorder problem, it is an important subject to let examinees take the sleep quality test at ease in a familiar environment and also allow medical professionals to control the examinee's sleep information for an accurate analysis.